<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a new pair of genes by ciaconnaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518955">a new pair of genes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaconnaa/pseuds/ciaconnaa'>ciaconnaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Tony Stark, Gen, flip flop - may died ben lived, peter's still peter lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaconnaa/pseuds/ciaconnaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni Stark never wanted to be a mother. Until one day she did. After she talks to her wife Pepper about it, it's smooth sailing to parenthood. All she has to do is find a donor. </p>
<p>And Ben Parker seems like the perfect candidate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a new pair of genes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>god i am so sorry this is a mess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni Stark spent a majority of her life convincing the public she would never be a mother.</p>
<p>At first, it was indirectly. Her college years were spent partying and displaying inappropriate behavior to the point that tabloids were actually more concerned she’d never be ready to be in charge of Stark Industries let alone a child; comments about motherhood were slipped in as afterthoughts and didn’t get much attention. She thought they might get worse when she became CEO at 21, but surprisingly they nearly vanished altogether. They were fascinated with the world’s youngest billionaire in other matters: the tech she produced, the weapons she sold, the fashion she wore when she did it all. Papers still spoke about her partying ways, sure, and speculated about her relationships with men and women alike, but it seemed that she had so much going on, she dodged the motherly angles that come with being a woman. Which was good. Because especially after getting kidnapped in a cave and becoming Iron Man, Toni was sure she had so much going on, was so completely <em> messed up, </em> that being a mother was a very bad idea. And when she married the wonderful Miss Pepper Potts, and the papers talked about everything and anything <em> except </em>starting a family, Toni was sure everyone was agreement: No kids for Toni Stark.</p>
<p>Then, she met Peter Parker.</p>
<p>God, that kid messed her up. He’s so smart, so capable, so very strong and somehow half the time all she sees is a little baby deer stumbling around in need of care. It only took a few months before she was making him meals and buying him clothes and making sure he had enough lunch money and <em> put a coat on Peter it’s cold I don’t care if you’re going out as Spider-Man! Spider-Man can wear a coat now put it the fuck on!  </em></p>
<p>It feels nice, taking care of someone. And she hasn’t gotten the kid killed, so she supposes she’s good at it, too. Peter seems to agree, if the fact that he keeps coming around says anything. </p>
<p>So it’s only a mild surprise when one day she sees a baby crying and for the first time in public, offers to hold him while the tired mom uses the moment to find grips on her sanity. The baby deafens her left ear for only a second before he calms down at her nonsensical, Italian gibberish, and then gives Toni the prettiest gummy smile.</p>
<p>Yeah. She wants one. She definitely wants one.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean you want a <em> baby?” </em></p>
<p>Toni blinks, sipping loudly at her coffee. “I mean: I want a baby. What part are you not getting?”</p>
<p>Pepper’s looking at her like she didn’t understand the punchline of a joke that <em> wasn’t even told. </em>“You…” She stops short, biting her lip. “You never said you wanted kids.”</p>
<p>“I never said I <em> didn’t </em> want kids. Hell, I don’t think the word <em> kid </em>ever came out of my mouth until -” Peter’s name goes unsaid. “You’ve never said as much, either.”</p>
<p>Pepper sighs. “Honestly, I haven’t really thought about it much. It seemed a little…”</p>
<p>“...Off our radar?”</p>
<p>She nods, sinking comfortably into the chair across from her, her own coffee in hand. Pepper draws her knees up in the chair before she rests the mug against one of her knees, the steam from her drink fanning her face. It’s a long while before Pepper say anything. Tony just watches her eyes glaze over in thought and respects the silence.</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it,” Pepper finally relents. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Two months later, Toni catches Pepper looking at nursery designs.</p>
<p>It all kind of falls into place after that.</p>
<p>(Well. Except for the whole Baby Daddy part. But Toni has a plan.)</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rhodey -”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Damn.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni comes up with another plan.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, this one is far more delicate than just outright asking Rhodey, her bestest friend in the whole wide world, for sperm. But it’s just as good. Might be better. Rhodey is gonna be so mad he missed out when he sees how cute her future child is going to be. Because Baby Daddy Candidate #2 is a <em> looker. </em>A fine male specimen. The greatest electrician in Queens.</p>
<p>“Ben Parker?”</p>
<p>Toni nods, trying to keep a straight face as Pepper hastily wipes her mouth after she basically did a spit take. “Yeah. He’s a good man, Pep.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know he’s a good man, he raised <em> Peter, </em>but Toni -”</p>
<p>“Why is there a <em> but Toni? </em> How is <em> he raised Peter </em>not the greatest job qualification for father of our child?”</p>
<p>Honestly, Pepper looks two seconds away from a stroke. “You’re smart. You’re constantly boasting about your smartest Avenger superlative. I know I don’t have to spell this out for you.”</p>
<p>Toni tries to play it cool. It’s how she sways people in meetings, how she gives all her lectures, how she bad mouths the bad guys before they get a mouthful of repulsor. “Look, it’s not a big deal -”</p>
<p>But Pepper is Mount Vesuvius, and the lava is coming down fast. “It <em> is </em> a big deal! Ben being the donor would make our child <em> Peter’s cousin.” </em></p>
<p>“You keep listing pros. Am I supposed to be hearing a con or…?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say it was bad, I said it was a <em> big deal. </em>Way more complicated -”</p>
<p>“I think it’s less complicated.” Toni shrugs. “We know the Parkers. We know Ben. He’s nice and not some crazy serial killer. He’s smart. No family history of cancer which is <em> astounding </em>these days -”</p>
<p>“How do you <em> know </em>that -”</p>
<p>“The asthma runs in the family but Peter dealt with it. So it can’t be all bad.”</p>
<p>“Peter’s asthma got better because he got bitten by a radioactive spider.”</p>
<p>“So we get another radioactive spider. Clearly it worked great the first time.”</p>
<p>“Toni.”</p>
<p>She sighs. “Does it really hurt if I <em> ask?” </em></p>
<p>Pepper sucks on her teeth, staring at her. “It might. Be careful.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Toni takes Pepper’s warning to heart.</p>
<p>Well, sorta. She goes the long way around.</p>
<p>“Hey, kid? Did you ever wish you weren’t an only child?”</p>
<p>Peter is in the middle of messing with the wires of his suit. He looks up, clearly confused, considering the conversation they were having consisted of juggling electrical talk and debating the best Thai place in Manhattan. But even if he’s thrown, Peter answers her question honestly. “Oh. Uh. I don’t know if I’d ever <em> wished </em>it.” Peter says, scratching at the side of his head. “But I thought about it. Ned’s little brother has always been nice.” He shrugs. “Why’d you ask?”</p>
<p>Toni shrugs as well, kicking her feet up on her workbench. “Just wondering.”</p>
<p>He squints. “Wondering <em> why?” </em></p>
<p>Toni sucks on her teeth. “Me and Pep were just thinking, is all. They don’t exactly work like Bogo sales, but. It’s something to consider in the future.”</p>
<p>“They being…?”</p>
<p>“Children, Peter. Keep up.”</p>
<p>Peter blinks. Then the tweezers in his hand fall to the workbench with a clatter as he puts it all together. “You’re gonna have a kid?” he whispers.</p>
<p>Toni grabs a stress ball off her desk, tosses it in the air to avoid eye contact. “We’re looking at our options, yes. We asked Rhodey to, uh, make a <em> donation </em> -”</p>
<p>“That’s so exciting!”</p>
<p>“-but he said no.”</p>
<p>“That’s less exciting.”</p>
<p>And yet, another shrug. “I have a Plan B. And Plan C. Could probably go down the list to Plan LMNOP if need be, but.”</p>
<p>Peter picks up the tweezers, goes back to work. Toni stops throwing the ball in the air. “You won’t need so many plans. It’ll work out for you, I know it. I think, uhh.” He pauses, and looks up at her, sheepish. “I think you’ll make a great mom.”</p>
<p>Toni’s eyes soften. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>Peter nods, firmly. “Yeah, definitely.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.” She kicks her feet off and stands up, wandering over to Peter’s side of the lab. She wraps a loose arm around his shoulder and playfully rattles him to her side before she plants a kiss in his hair. “I’ve been a pretty good babysitter this past year. Motherhood seems like the next logical step.”</p>
<p>Peter snorts, pushing away from her. He’s smiling. “I’m buying you a <em> World’s Best Babysitter </em>mug for Christmas, so the joke is on you.”</p>
<p>“As if I don’t already have one made.”</p>
<p>The kid rolls his eyes before his default innocence and youth brightens them once more. “So what’s Plan B, if I may ask? Are you going to adopt?”</p>
<p>“That’s an option, but more like Plan C. I have one more thing I want to try. Or rather.” Toni sighs, eyes drifting to the ceiling in thought as she moves her hands about in an unsure gesture. “There was one more <em> person </em>I wanted to ask.”</p>
<p>Peter’s still bright eyed and bushy tailed. “Yeah? Who? Is it someone famous? Or another Avenger?” Peter gasps. “Oh my god. Is it <em> Captain America?” </em></p>
<p>“No -”</p>
<p>“Holy shit.” He grabs her sleeve. “Is it Thor?”</p>
<p>Toni scoffs. “Thor is an alien. I’m not having the father of my child be an alien.”</p>
<p>“Thor is a god. Your kid would be a demigod. Like Hercules.”</p>
<p>“Hell no. I don’t care how good looking he is.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god it’s <em> Clint </em>isn’t it -”</p>
<p>“It’s Ben, Peter!”</p>
<p>“....my <em> uncle!?” </em></p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Peter calms down.</p>
<p>Emphasis on eventually. </p>
<p>Toni supposes she really should have listened to Pepper’s advice a little more carefully judging by how she gives poor Peter a panic attack. She ends up wrapping him in a heated blanket and giving him a cup of cocoa to <em> sweat out </em> the panic attack. All the while, she regrets her idea which is saying something because Toni prides herself on having a high majority of <em> good </em>ideas. It puts her in a difficult position, and she ends up silently scratching at the kid’s head while they’re on the couch, occasionally tucking the curled ends of his hair behind his ear. </p>
<p>Peter’s the first to say something.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he apologizes in an embarrassed murmur. “That wasn’t the best reaction.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Toni admits with a sigh. “I didn’t do the best job of telling you. Sorry about that, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“The sibling thing,” Peter says around a sip of hot chocolate. “You asked me that because - because asking Ben would make your kid -”</p>
<p>“- your sibling, yeah. Cousin, technically. But yeah.”</p>
<p>Peter looks at her like he’s seeing her for the first time all over again: stunned and maybe a little bit frightened. “That’s <em> insane.” </em></p>
<p>Yep, she’s totally overwhelmed the kid. God, Toni hates it when Pepper’s right. Which she usually is. “I know, I’m sorry. It was a terrible idea. Of course I won’t ask your uncle -”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant.”</p>
<p>Toni waits.</p>
<p>Peter stares at his cocoa, watching the marshmallows melt into the milk. “Ben and May always wanted kids of their own. It...never happened for them. You know, until they got me.” Peter manages one of his patented grins, and it makes everything feel a bit more normal, if only for a moment. “They always said it was enough. I was enough. And I believe them, I do. But...to ask him now? I don’t know. I know May passed away awhile ago but. I could get used to the idea of a cousin. I just..I don’t know if Ben would want a kid that wasn’t with May.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Toni breathes out softly. “Well, I suppose I understand that. But he wouldn’t have to raise the kid. Pepper and I would be completely responsible for the little troublemaker. Your uncle doesn’t have to do anything.”</p>
<p>Peter’s face breaks a little, hints of devastation showing in the furrow of his brow and shine of his eyes. “You wouldn’t let Ben be their dad?”</p>
<p>“Well -” Toni stops short, basically choking on her tongue. “I mean, he could. I just didn’t...think.”</p>
<p>She sighs, dropping her head. Pepper’s right, again. Toni didn’t think. </p>
<p>Of <em> course </em> Ben Parker couldn’t just sit back and <em> not </em>be a part of their kid’s life. It’s just one of the thousand reasons Toni wants Ben to help them in the first place.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think,” Toni whispers, scratching Peter’s head, playing with the curls that don’t quite fit behind his ear. “Not all the way through. If by some miracle I’m able to even <em> discuss </em> this with Ben then - yes. I’ll make it clear. The position of <em> Dad </em>is always open. He raised one good kid, and I could always use his help to raise another.”</p>
<p>Peter smiles again then, leaning into Toni, resting his head on her shoulder. “So...how exactly are you planning on asking him?”</p>
<p>“I buy him a brand new car.”</p>
<p>“Miss Stark.”</p>
<p>“A <em> huge </em>check.”</p>
<p>“Miss Stark.”</p>
<p>“A powerful, handwritten note that evokes the strongest emotions that I hire Happy to write.”</p>
<p>Peter sighs. “I’m gonna have to help you, aren’t I.”</p>
<p>She ruffles his hair. “Gotta give you something to legitimize this internship, right?”</p>
<p>“I want a raise. I deserve a raise. Give me a raise.”</p>
<p>“Done. Now. Let’s start with the car. Custom, yeah? Gotta go with custom…”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a while, but Peter manages to get Toni to forget the car. And the check. And every other idea she has. Peter tries to come up with sweet scripts and plans adult conversations that give Ben plenty of warning and even more time to time to consider his decision.</p>
<p>Great. But.</p>
<p>What Toni ends up doing is spending three days straight cracking Ben's secret chocolate cake recipe and sending the cake over, careful that the words <em> Want to Father a Stark?  </em>written in icing don’t get ruined.</p>
<p>Brilliant. Really. Her best work yet.</p>
<p>It takes four days before Toni answers a phone call from Ben.</p>
<p>“...Peter said you picked me over Captain America?”</p>
<p>She grins. “And Thor.”</p>
<p>“...Alright. Let’s talk.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Five Years Later</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Morgan, baby,” Ben shouts from somewhere down the hall. “Where the hell are your shoes?”</p>
<p>Peter smothers his laughter as he helps his cousin put on her jacket. “They’re in my room!” She shouts back. </p>
<p>Ben returns a few moments later, one of Morgan’s pink, sparkly sneakers in one hand, and one of her silver sparkly sneakers in the other. “I could not find <em> one </em> matching set.” Ben says, fighting a grin as he scoops up Morgan and sets her on the kitchen island. “Do you <em> ever </em>bring two of the same shoes over?”</p>
<p>She shakes her head as Ben does up the laces. “I like <em> both, </em>Daddy. One of each is good!” </p>
<p>He gives her a quick kiss on the forehead. “It’s a very cute look, honey. But now.” He steps a little closer and holds her face between his hands, playfully squishing her cheeks together and getting a loud giggle out of her. “Business time. Very serious. You remember what we talked about?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm.”</p>
<p>“So what <em> aren’t </em>you going to try and do at the zoo this time?”</p>
<p>“Jump into the penguin exhibit.”</p>
<p>Peter fails to suppress a laugh. “Or?”</p>
<p>Morgan deflates a little. “...The elephant exhibit.”</p>
<p>“Good girl.” Another kiss. “Okay, now, scram you two.” Ben tosses Morgan’s Spider-Man backpack Peter’s way as she runs to him and jumps into his arms. He props her on one hip. “Have fun. Enjoy your dinner with your moms. Eat your vegetables.” He points a finger at Peter in particular. “That means all your broccoli, Spider-Man.”</p>
<p>Morgan leans into Peter’s ear and whispers not-so-quietly. “I’ll eat it, Petey. I <em> love </em>Broccoli.”</p>
<p>Ben rolls his eyes when Peter sticks out his tongue at him as if to say <em> I win. </em>“I knew there was a reason I liked her best.”</p>
<p>“Go,” Ben laughs, pointing to the door. “I'll see you next week Morgan. Take a picture of the giraffes for me.”</p>
<p>“Ooh!” She tugs on Peter’s jacket. “Can I get in the giraffe-”</p>
<p>“You can’t pet any zoo animal, Morgan.”</p>
<p>“Aww.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom! Mom, look!” </p>
<p>Toni laughs as Morgan presses her face to the glass, staring intently at the rattlesnake in the exhibit. “I see it, babe. Her rattle is to <em> die </em>for.”</p>
<p>If possible, Morgan presses more of herself into the glass. Her words are muffled as she declares, “I want it to shake its tail hello!”</p>
<p>Peter grabs her from underneath the arms and pulls her away from the glass. “They aren’t like dogs. If a rattlesnake shakes its tail at you, it means get away. Don't ever pet one, got it?”</p>
<p>It’s like it goes in one ear and out the other. “Mama,” she says, looking up at Pepper. “Can I have a pet rattlesnake?”</p>
<p>They’ve only been at the zoo for maybe twenty minutes, but this is the eight or ninth question she’s been asked concerning having wild animals as pets. Pepper answers the same way. “Ask Mom.”</p>
<p>Morgan looks at Toni. “Can I have a pet rattlesnake?”</p>
<p>Toni feigns like she’s really thinking about it. “If you learn to speak Parseltongue, I’ll consider it. Deal?”</p>
<p>Peter laughs when Morgan looks up at him like one of her cons might actually come true. “What’s Parseltongue?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh, a language.”</p>
<p>“Where do they speak it?”</p>
<p>“...Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>“Where’s Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Peter lies. </p>
<p>“Okay,” and she jumps away from the rattlesnake, moving down the line of animals. Next are the red eyed tree frogs, which makes Morgan gasp with wonder. “Wow! Petey! Look at its eyes! They’re <em> red!” </em></p>
<p>“It’s very cool, Mo.”</p>
<p>“I want red eyes.”</p>
<p>“There’s ways to achieve that.”</p>
<p>Pepper smacks his arm when Morgan isn’t looking, and he supposes he deserves that.</p>
<p>After the frogs are the turtles. Which of course means:</p>
<p>“Mom, can I have a turtle?”</p>
<p>This time, Toni and Pepper heave a similar sigh. “Ask your father,” they both say, and Morgan immediately reaches into Peter’s coat for his phone to call Ben.</p>
<p>Peter’s not even the least bit surprised when they end up at the pet store five hours later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I warned you. sorry. so sorry. so so so sorry. did i mention i was sorry. dont read this fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>